Change of Heart
by Cornelia May
Summary: I don't want to give anything away for this one. part three of nine


**Part ****Three:**

Sarah had seated herself on a fallen log, writing down her experiences of the past week with the two ex-outlaws. She described them both in great detail, both being like older brothers that annoyed the heck out of their little sister, the way she had talked them into letting her come with them, among other things she wrote.

"Sarah, do we 'irk' you that much?"

"Sheesh! Kid, don't read over my shoulder like that, I don't take kindly to it."

"You didn't answer my question,"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes,"

"I see you and Heyes as my older brothers, so in a way, yes you two do irk me a little."

"Aw, now was that a nice thing to say?" Kid seemed to be hurt by Sarah's honesty.

"You did want the truth, didn't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Kid, I'm sorry, I didn't think you would take it that badly; by the way, where's Heyes?"

"Down stream aways, fishin',"

Sarah smiled; she hadn't gone fishing since she was around eight years old. She packed her journal away in her saddle bags, _I'll finish later_, she thought. She found her mirror and looked into it, in the reflection she saw that she had started to get a slight bit more tanned in her face, then she saw the trail dust, it clung to her as if she were a magnet, it covered her dress dulling the bright shade of peach. From her carpet bag she took another dress, this one navy blue trimmed in cream lace with three- quarter length sleeves.

"Kid, I'm going up stream to wash off,"

"Alright, just watch out for…" Sarah was out of ear shot. "Snakes, why do I even bother?"

"Kid,"

"Yeah,"

"Caught us some lunch," Heyes held up three fair sized fish. "Where's the girl?"

Sarah returned after Heyes had asked, her coal-black hair glistened in the late morning sun.

"Sarah, ya look…lovely,"

"Pa always said that navy was my color,"

"Well, I must say that I agree, but don't you think it's a little fancy to be trail riding in?"

"It was a present from George,"

"Who?"

"That's who I _was_ supposed to marry, latest fashion in New York."

"Ah,"

Sarah packed the other dress into her carpet bag. Heyes sat down on a nearby log with a faint groan.

"How's your shoulder?" Sarah sat down next to him.

"It don't hurt near as bad as it did, just a bit stiff from sitting on the creek bank waiting for some fish to bite."

"So… I don't mean to pry or anything, but why are you two going in to Porterville?"

Heyes looked to Curry then back to Sarah; he wasn't going to answer her question, "Lom said he had some news for us concerning our bid for amnesty, knowing the Governor it ain't gonna be good news." _Why did I just do that?_

"Oh, how long is your wait?"

"Governor said a year, how long's it been Kid five- six months?"

"Something like that,"

There was a long silence between them, Sarah thought that they were being a bit pessimistic, but she could understand why, in the eight or so years that they had been robbing from the banks and railroads they had built up a large reward for themselves; until this point Sarah felt that they deserved to go to prison for the rest of their lives, however, now she felt that… she didn't know how she felt.

The fish Heyes had caught were cooked over the fire and eaten. After words the fire was put out and the camp was packed up. They left the pine grove in silence.

oooOOOooo

"Sarah," more then an hour had passed since anyone spoke.

"Heyes, I…"

"Seems to me we're out of things to talk about,"

"Wouldn't know, conversation seemed pretty dry to me,"

"Really?"

"No, just playing along with your joke,"

_Maybe Kid's right, we do make a nice pair, it's kinda scary that she knew I was joking though_, Heyes thought.

"Penny for your thoughts,"

"They ain't for sale, at least, not for that low a price they ain't," Sarah laughed._ Who would have thought that Heyes would have a good sense of humor? _

"Ya know, Lom's not just a sheriff, he also happens to be the Justice of the Peace,"

"Are you proposing that _we_ get married?"

"No… I mean… um… yes,"

"Heyes we've known each other for a week and two days, give or take a day, don't you think it's a little soon?"

"Think of it this way, you're engaged to some slick in New York that ya haven't even met and ya come with two strangers to get away from becomin' someone ya don't want to become, it will help your cover as well as mine."

"Okay, say we do decide to get married, you have an alias, a really corny one at that, how is Lom going to do it all in one ceremony?"

"He'll figure it out," there was a brief pause. "So, will ya do it?"

"Yes, I-"

"Heyes, this ain't the time and place to be proposin' to a girl,"

"Aw, quit your complainin' Kid, I'm sorry ya didn't get the girl this time, but it is what it is."

"Heyes,"

"What?"

"Shut up."

oooOOOooo

It was dusk when the trio rode into Porterville. From the street they could here the badly out of tune piano playing in the saloon.

"Kid you and Sarah go on ahead, I need to take care of somethin' over at the general store."

"Heyes, what are you-"

"A surprise, darlin',"

Sarah thought about going over to the telegraph office to send her father a telegram saying that she was in New York with George and then sending one to him saying that the engagement was off. However she decided against this and followed kid to the livery stable. When the arrived at the hotel Heyes had already checked them in. They took their bags up to their room and then headed back out and over to the sheriff's office.

"Howdy Lom,"

"Heyes, Kid, what in the Sam Hill are you doin' here? Look fellas, if this is about your amnesty the Governor is still considering it, he said to give it another year or so."

"You have got to be kidding, Lom please tell us you're kidding."

"Wish I was Kid, I really do, so what else brings you boys into my town?"

"Well, put it to ya this way, I'm lookin' to marry this girl,"

"Heyes, she isn't who I think she is, is she?"

"Who do you think she is?"

"That preacher's daughter that went missing,"

"It's true she is,"

"But I'm here on my own accord, sheriff."

"Did you agree to marry Heyes or is he forcing you to, he can be very persuasive at times."

"I agreed,"

Lom closed his eyes for a moment in deep thought, pondering whether it would hinder the boys' chance for amnesty; he couldn't remember Sarah hesitating to answer or her voice shaking with nervousness.

"Alright," he said at length. "Do you Hannibal Heyes; take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Heyes slips a silver ring on to Sarah's left ring finger.

"And do you Sarah Howard; take this man to be your _lawfully_ wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

"Sheriff do you- oh sorry, I didn't realize you had a wedding to preform,"

"That's quite alright Ms. Porter, I was just finishing,"

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones it's good to see you again,"

"Like wise, Ms. Porter."

"Lom, it can wait till morning, I trust to see you then, over at the bank?"

"I will be there, good night Ms. Porter."


End file.
